1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and reagents for performing a fluorescence polarization immunoassay (FPIA) to determine the presence or amount of phencyclidine and phencyclidine metabolites in samples, especially fluid biological samples such as urine, serum or plasma, to a method of making the reagents, and to an assay kit containing the reagents. The invention relates particularly to (1) reagents (tracers and antibodies, and an assay kit containing the tracers and antibodies) for determining the presence or amount of phencyclidine and phencyclidine metabolites in a sampler; (2) immunogen compounds used to raise monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies; (3) synthetic methods for making the tracer and immunogen compounds; and (4) analytical methods for conducting the assay.